Deliver Us
by Tranquil Crisis
Summary: Nefertari is always with Moses and Rameses, causing trouble and getting lectured for their actions. Summary may suck, but the story is better. Rated T. RamesesOC


Okay, I've _**never **_seen a Rameses Story on here, and I like the Pharaoh-to-Be. He's cute, and needs a little lovin'. Or, he does in my opinion. Anyway, my first _Prince of Egypt_ fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rameses, Moses, or any other character from _The Prince of Egypt_, or _The Prince of Egypt_ itself. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman. **Dreamworks** owns this and everything related to it. I only own my OC; Nefertari.

* * *

"Rameses!"

"Rameses! Slow down, slow down! No, not faster! Slower! Ahh!" I clung to his waist, Rameses ignoring my pleas of him slowing down. Moses laughed from behind us, his horses galloping faster to gain speed.

"What's that, Nef? More speed?" Rameses asked, chuckling to himself as he snapped the reins on the horses, making them whine and move their legs faster. He was doing this just to annoy me.

"No," I whined "Slower!" My white skirt fluttered behind me and against my tanned legs as the reins snapped again, Rameses' horses sprinting over the sand. The white shirt I was wearing had a thin layer of see-through material over it, which flew off, revealing the tanned stomach skin and arms, golden arm bands donning them.

Both boys enjoyed watching me whine and cling for dear life to either of them as we raced through the desert, and sometimes the streets, of Egypt. Moses and Rameses always dragged me with them to their races, although, most of the time I was willing to go. But today, I was dragged. My father was so angry at me for what the boys and I had done two days prior to our new adventure.

The boys and I decided to switch out the priests scrolls for scrolls of our own, which had jokes and riddles on them, instead of the priests' work that they normally had.

Hotep and Huy were furious, and ratted out on the three of us. Rameses was punished more so than I was, seeing as he was next in line for Pharaoh. My father had only given me a lecture, telling me not to get into trouble. He said that it would be harder to find a suitor for me, because if he thought I was too troublesome, then I would never be married off.

Moses would always joke that I would be perfect for either of them, and I had to agree with him on that. The three of us had been friends since as long as I could remember, and we were always pulling pranks and getting in trouble together.

xxxxxxx

Rameses pulled on the horse's reins and the slowed into a rocky stop. I let out a relieved sigh, leaning my forehead on Rameses' shoulder, my head just barely reaching the top of his shoulder. He was much taller than me, just as Moses was. Moses always liked to make fun of my height. He thought it was amusing, whereas I thought it was annoying.

Rameses and Moses both laughed at me, "Exhausted, Nef?" Moses asked

I looked up at him, and gave him an annoyed stare. He brushed it off and shrugged his shoulders.

We had ended up back at the palace; for once we hadn't done anything wrong. No pyramids falling, no sphinxes broken, no slaves killed, no sons of Pharaohs killed. It was all good. For now. I knew Moses had something in mind; he just had yet to tell us.

I sighed again, about to speak up so I could head home, away from prank pulling and furious fathers, when Moses spoke up about a plan.

"Hey, you know the God statues in the Temple of Ra?" he asked

_Uh oh..._ I thought _this won't end well..._

"Yeah..." Rameses and I replied, shakily

"Come on, I have an idea" Moses smirked

"I better not get into too much trouble for this. My father was furious for what we did to the priests and their scrolls" I said. Both boys burst out laughing. "Yeah, like your father didn't say anything, right, Rameses?" I asked sarcastically, placing the head of the Hippo onto the head of the Crocodile.

"Father was furious!" Rameses protested "I thought he'd kill me for sure!"

The head of the Falcon was put onto the head of the Hippo by Moses as Rameses spoke.

"Father wouldn't kill you. You _are_ next in line for Pharaoh, Rameses" Moses stated, dusting his hands off.

Rameses let out a heavy sigh as he replaced the head of the Lion with the head of the Hawk. "I guess"

I groaned, pushing the head of the Jackal onto the body of the Cat, the then head of the Cat onto the body of the Jackal.

Moses took a step back, an arm around both Rameses and me, "Looks good. Now, let's get out of here before-" He was cut short

"Who's there?!" That was Hotep. If he caught us in here, we'd all be dead by morning, then the line of Pharaoh's _would_ be over.

Rameses started to panic a bit. He grabbed my wrist and Moses' and dragged us out behind him, running as fast as he could.

We stopped outside the Temple of Ra, catching our breaths. Rameses had his hands on his knees, leaning over as he breathed heavily. He looked up at both me and Moses and laughed. "I'm never doing that again" He said

xxxxxxx

"Nefertari, this is _unbelievable_!" My father was infuriated. I don't think I had ever seen him this mad before. "The scrolls of the priests, I had a problem with. I was mad at that. _This_ I'm _furious_ with! Switching the heads of the Gods in the Temple of Ra?! What made you do that? No – don't answer that. I think I know the answer." He sighed, a hand on his head. He was pacing. Father only paced when something was bothering him, or was he was very mad, and trying not to break something.

"Father I," He cut me off.

"Leave. I need to think. Nefertari, _don't_ cause any trouble." He sighed "I need to speak with Pharaoh about this matter. Hopefully he has spoken to his sons."

I sighed, my head hanging low.

And so, I was punished. My father said that Rameses and Moses were punished as well. More severe than mine, but, let's not go into that.

The priests thought that the changing of the heads was a bad omen, and fasted.

It's been a week since I've seen Moses and Rameses. I'm sure Pharaoh Seti I has punished Rameses far more than I was punished. I feel bad for him, but, Moses was most likely there to help him out of it, so I had nothing major to worry about. Food was brought to my room every day and night, and sometimes in the middle of the day, so I wouldn't starve in the time where I didn't have food.

Today was the day I was allowed back outside, not stuck up in my room at the palace.

It was almost midday; the sun was hot, making the sand hot to step on. Thank the Gods for sandals.

"Psst!" I snapped my head around, looking for the source of the hissing noise. It wasn't a snake, I was sure of that.

Seeing nothing, I continued to walk the halls of the palace, heading out to the palace walls.

"_Psst_!" There it was again. Where it was coming from, I didn't know. I looked around, stopping at a pillar in which I was close to, still looking around. "Who's there?" I asked. Nothing. "Hello?"

"_Psst_!"

"Stop!"

"_Psst_!"

"Augh! _Stop it_, whoever you are, or face the wrath of my father, Head Advisor to the Pharaoh. If I find you, my father will tell the Pharaoh, and you _will_ be killed!" I said, angry now.

I heard two laughs, two _familiar_ laughs. "Rameses! Moses! Get out here!" I said out of annoyance and embarrassment. My face was getting hot, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

The boys burst out laughing, hands clutching their stomachs as they came out from behind the walls.

"_Face the wrath of my father, Head Advisor to the __**Pharaoh**_" Moses mocked emphasizing on the word 'Pharaoh', "I'm so scared, Rameses!" He said, clinging to his brother, still mocking me.

"Oh, Moses! Help, the Pharaoh will _kill_ us! Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rameses laughed, hugging his brother as they burst into laughter again.

"That wasn't funny!" I said, face still red.

"Come on, Nef, we were only having fun" Moses stated.

"Yes, and the last time you had fun, I was locked in my room for a week. I'm sure you were punished as well, Rameses? Moses?" I asked, hands on my hips, the heat dying down on my face.

"Well..." Rameses' face lost its humored look, and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, biting his bottom lip. He knew I was right, and he had no way out of it.

"Aha, as I thought. Now, I think the two of you owe me an apology." I said, arms crossed, nose pointed upward, lips tight in a pouty look. I turned my body away from them, acting as if I'd give them the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

They both sighed, heads hanging low, "Sorry" they mumbled.

I turned, one eye opened as I looked at the two princes, heads bowed, apologizing to me. I laughed at them, the anger in me replaced by happiness.

"Get over here you two and give me a hug, I haven't seen you in a week" I said, arms open to the two of them.

They looked up, smiled at each other, before walking over, hugging back.

xxxxxxx

"If I recall, isn't a certain someone's birthday coming up, tomorrow, maybe?" Rameses asked, knowing full-well who the 'certain someone' was.

We were all sitting in the room of the palace, where two giant statues sat, sitting across from each other. It was later in the day, and the sun had begun to set.

Rameses and I were sitting in the statues lap of the one on the right side of the room. Moses was in the lap of the God on the left side of the room. He was sewing up something, and we kept hearing 'ow' from him every once in a while. But when Rameses asked his question, Moses looked up. "You know, I think you're right. I wonder who it is" He pondered

"You think we should get a gift?" Rameses asked his younger brother

Moses shrugged, "Nah. If we don't remember whose birthday it is, why get a gift? Who will receive it?"

"Hello, I'm sitting right here" I said, waving my hands in front of Rameses' face. He laughed, gripping my wrists and pushing them down. I sighed, a small laugh escaping my lips as I sat back against the statue.

"So, what do you want?" Rameses asked

"For?"

"Your birthday" He said

"Hm. What do I want...? Honestly, I'm not sure. Anything, I guess" I shrugged.

"How about we get you new friends to stay around with?"

Rameses and I looked down, to see Hotep and Huy below us. I was leaning my head over Rameses' shoulder, rolling my eyes at the two priests. "What do you two want?"

"Your father, Nefertari, wants you to come home. He has something special for your birthday. He needs to give it to you early, because he has important matters to deal with, including something with the priests in the Temple of Ra. I'm sure you two know what we're talking about."

Rameses and I looked at each other, mouths agape. They didn't mention anything about Moses being a culprit, even though he was the one who came up with the whole charade in the first place.

"But-" I started only to be cut off by Huy

"_Now_, Nefertari. Say good bye to Rameses, and that you'll see him tomorrow for your birthday banquet"

I sighed, rolling my eyes once more. "Well, I'll be getting a lecture from them on my way back to the palace" I murmured, getting a chuckle from Rameses. "See you tomorrow?" I said, making it more of a question.

He nodded, giving me a quick kiss to the cheek before leaning back against the statue, eyes closed. My face felt hot, but I ignored it for now.

I looked over to Moses, seeing him duck from the priests, in case they were looking for him. I stuck my tongue out at him, getting a response of a shrug and a wave from him, telling me he'd be at the banquet too.

And I was right.

I did get a lecture, a lecture telling me not to fool around with the Gods in the Temple of Ra, or anywhere else. Because if I did, the priests would keep fasting, then something would go wrong, and the entire Egyptian Dynasty would fall to ruin as we know it. I barely paid attention to the two, I was thinking about my banquet for tomorrow. I was excited. I also wanted to know, what Rameses had thought of giving me for my birthday, Moses as well.

I'm sure I would be getting some prank supplies after getting 'appropriate' gifts the princes.

The trip to my father felt like hours with Hotep and Huy as escorts. Why couldn't I have Rameses and Moses? Or maybe my personal maids? Or guards? Anyone but Hotep and Huy would work. I'd settle for a slave at this point. But, I let my mind drift rather than listen to their rambling about what they had planned for the banquet tomorrow eve. My mind wandered to Rameses and his quick kiss. He had never kissed me before. Even if it was only on the cheek, it still counted as a kiss. Or at least it did in my mind. My face flushed again, thinking of it.

"Here we are"

I was broken from my train of thought by Huy, who spoke up first, putting his slim hand on my shoulder. His hand was cold; I could feel it through my thin linen shirt. A chill ran down my spine.

My maids came running to me, one with a fan, "Lady Nefertari, are you ill?" She asked

I blinked, now realizing my face was indeed quite red, "I am alright. No need to worry. I'm just a little... warm"

Hotep and Huy had left soon after they finished 'escorting' me back to my father, to make sure I didn't get myself into too much trouble. My father had been with the Pharaoh, speaking to him about the priests fasting. Pharaoh was indeed quite furious at Rameses and Moses. They weren't allowed out of anyone sight at any hour of the day. They had to be watched by guards, maids, anyone.

The night seemed to pass by quickly. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Although, the day seemed to go by slower, maybe because I was expecting the banquet, and I couldn't wait for it, so it made time almost stretch farther, teasing me. Today I was sixteen. Many people would be attending my banquet. People I knew, didn't know, and people I needed to know would be there. But the person I was most eager to see was Rameses. Rameses always seemed to bring light into my day, whether it was emotionally or realistically.

xxxxxxx

My father took my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks about four times each, smiling and wishing me a pleasant birthday all the while. The Pharaoh and the Queen wished me a pleasant birthday next. The Queen was always so nice to me. Since my mother died when I was little, she acted as if she was my mother, hence the reason Rameses, Moses and I being so close. The Queen raised me, teaching me how to be a proper lady in front of Upper Class, and how to act anywhere else.

The Pharaoh was kind to me as well. He was close to my father, and the Pharaoh thought of me as a kind girl, that would suite one of her boys. The Queen had said Moses, so that maybe I would be able to calm him down a bit.

I had been wished a healthy and pleasant birthday by many people, given gifts, and had been introduced to boys my father thought would be good suitors for me. He thought that now that I was sixteen, I should be married off soon to a suitable man, who was the opposite of me, in order for me to become calmer and 'tame'.

I had yet to see either Moses or Rameses. Had they forgotten? Rameses promised, and so did Moses. But, maybe they were just a little late. Although, they would be scolded for being late, they both knew this. Rameses knew this, and he promised.

_I'm sure they shall be here soon, Nef. So calm down._ I told myself.

My father had left the banquet early, to deal with a matter involving the Priests and the Temple of Ra incident. Rameses and Moses still weren't here. I was getting angry, and a little upset at their decision to drop out, even after they promised.

I was about to walk over to Pharaoh, when my arm was pulled and I was dragged off behind a pillar of the banquet hall. I wanted to scream, but my mouth was covered by someone's hand. Surely someone had seen me being taken away, but, if not, I would be in serious trouble.

"Mm!" I grabbed the person's wrist, trying to pry them off me, in an attempt to run away, and hopefully make it back to Pharaoh in one piece.

"Sh!" I knew that voice.

"Stop struggling!" I knew hat voice too.

I opened my tear-brimmed eyes, and glared at he boy before me. "Mopheph!" It was supposed to come out as 'Moses' but my mouth was covered, so my words were muffled.

Rameses released his grip on me, chuckling softly to himself. I turned, and hit him in the chest. "That wasn't funny! Stop doing that to me. Both of you!" I said

I was mad, and embarrassed. They had surprised me again. I crossed my arms and let out an aggravated sigh, about to close my eyes, when Moses held up a black folded piece of cloth.

"Hm?" I asked

"Happy Birthday" He replied, handing it over to me.

I blinked at the cloth in my hand, then began to open it. In the dim light, I was able to see gold, and red and blue beads adorning a black rope tied necklace. "Moses! Thank you!" I smiled, jumping up to hug his neck tightly. He laughed, hugging my waist. Rameses smiled from behind, "Don't I get a hug too? It's from both of us" He stated

I released Moses from my grip and turned to Rameses, smiling at him as well. I hugged his neck, "Thank you. I love it" I smiled, then kissed his cheek quickly.

Moses shook his head 'no' behind me to Rameses, silently telling him the gift was from only him, and that Rameses had his own gift to give. Rameses hugged my waist, winking at Moses, who understood and nodded.

"Ah, there you are. Moses, Rameses, you finally appear. A little late, aren't you?" The Queen had appeared from behind us, and I quickly released Rameses from my grip, although he kept his hand on my waist. The Queen smiled her lovely smile, and spoke again, "The food is getting cold, I suggest you head back inside to enjoy the meal" She said, then walked away to meet up with Pharaoh.

Moses smiled and followed after his mother. Rameses looked down at me, smiling. "Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out. I placed mine on his and we walked into the banquet hall together, the crowd watching as we walked in.


End file.
